


Young Justice Unlimited

by SereneSorrow



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: At the end of Season 2 (Spoiler warning I guess) we saw Kid Flash die. OR DID WE? What if it wasn't Wally who disappeared that day, what if it was everyone else?......What if it was Time Travel....All Tags/Ratings/Warnings are subject to change, this is a work in progress and I'm not 100% sure of anything yet. Questions/Comments/Suggestions are welcome but responses are not guaranteed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read any of the comics that are supposedly in the same continuity of the Young Justice TV series, so anything from those comics is ignored here.  
> I also changed some of the events of the last episode because when I settled on writing the story this way it turns out I was remembering the episode wrong so after re-watching it I had to change the events... grrr.  
> last thing, I've apparently challenged myself to post something every day (obviously excluding unavoidable real life interference) so either I'll give up on that challenge right away, like tomorrow, or there will be a lot of really short chapters. I generally prefer longer chapters, but I also prefer that I actually do write something instead of forgetting all about it so yeah... better short chapters than no chapters right?

Rimbor  
June 20, 2016, 00:16 UTC

     “You have been accused of willfully attacking the planet Rimbor. Is there nothing more the defense would like to offer the tribunal... before we reach a verdict?”

     The Justice League founders stood silently in their restraints as Icon moved to speak, but the sudden arrival of Miss Martian, Superboy and Adam Strange as Miss Martian phased them through the sealed doors in the back of the room stopped his words as the spectators all around them started gossiping about the impropriety.

     “Icon, we've brought new evidence!” J'onn's niece called over the chatter, ignoring the tribunal's demands that had guards stepping forward. “The Light and the Reach on holographic record admitting that they framed the Justice League!”

     Working quickly Icon activated the holo projector that the defense was allowed to access and inserted the chip Miss Martian tossed to him. The footage came up immediately, displaying a meeting between several members of the Light that was interrupted by the discovery of Tigress's deception and Aqualad's betrayal. Despite the meeting quickly devolving into a fight between three parties, the Reach, the Light and the Team, there was enough information revealed to prove the Justice League had been manipulated.

     “This is a confession.” Icon said as he paused the video footage and turned to the tribunal. “Solidly placing blame for the Rimbor attack on those who are truly responsible, the Light. It even provides their motive, drawing the Reach's attention to Earth.”

     The tribunal considered this as the crowd around them shouted and gossiped about what they had all just seen.

     “We have heard your evidence and have reached a verdict.” The crowd grew silent in surprise. “All charges are dropped, effective immediately.” Murmuring grew in the stands but the tribunal swiftly departed from the room as the Justice League were released from their restraints.

     “We did it!” Miss Martian cheered, flying over to embrace J'onn happily.

     Hawkman flew down from the stands as Hawkwoman was uncuffed and the entire League exclaimed their relief and happiness at being freed.

     Everyone except Batman who spoke insistently. “We should return to Earth.” Striding forward to meet the young heroes he asked for an update on the Reach and the Light's situation after the confrontation that lead to the evidence that had exonerated them.

     “The Reach's invitation to stay on Earth has been rescinded. The Team has gone after the Reach leaders that are left.” Miss Martian explained as everyone trekked out of the room. Some of them grumbled about Batman's lack of excitement but Miss Martian had gotten used to Batman keeping everyone on the Team on task and wasn't surprised by his focus.

     They were all surprised by Vandal Savage's sudden message to the citizens of Rimbor that the planet Earth was under his protection with the threat of Warworld hanging over them, but Savage made no move to attack and as the Warworld left Rimbor the Justice league did as well.

 

Watchtower  
June 20, 13:48 UTC

     Their return from Rimbor was met with a brief moment of relief before they were thrown into the fray yet again. It seemed the Reach had planted Magnetic Field Disrupters across the world that the heroes needed to disable immediately. Everyone available had already been split into twenty teams and had set off to disable their assigned targets, a number of heroes already making their way back to the Watchtower, but their brief reunion was interrupted by a worried shout.

     “Flash to Watchtower!” It seemed like everyone in the room turned worriedly to the monitors to hear Flash's report. The sounds of crashing beetle tech drones could be heard in the background as Flash spoke again. “The MFD has already gone chrysalis, we're too late.”

     In seconds they could see the effect through the windows of the Watchtower as green light began to shine through the cloud cover over Earth. The entire assembly of heroes dashed for the Zeta tubes, appearing beside their speedsters at the North Pole.

 

North Magnetic Pole  
June 20, 13:48 UTC

     “What now?” Flash asked doubtfully as he and Impulse watched the wind gusting around the MFD's affect. The rest of the League were battling the huge swarm of drones that was protecting this last MFD, heat-vision, the elements and magic cutting through the uncountable masses of drones. Battle cries rang out as arrows soared through the air and weapons clashed but the speedsters were frozen just staring at the effect.

     “Now you run.” Luthor's voice came through his own line.

     Furious with Luthor's remark Flash answered quickly. “I'm not quitting, there's got to be-”

     interrupting the speedster came Batman's voice from somewhere in the battle around them, though Barry didn't have time to be glad that his friend had returned safely from Rimbor. “He didn't say run _away_.”

     “Correct. Together, you speedsters can negate the effect by running against the flow of energy.” Luthor explained.

     “Will that really work?” Kid Flash asked.

     “It will take a massive amount of kinetic energy, but it could work.” The Atom explained. “Just, no matter what don't slow down until the chrysalis is completely neutralized.”

     All three speedsters dashed off at once, circling the effect with a red trail that kicked up snow and blew into a heavy wind around them. The sharp blue energy started spinning off of the effect as they attempted to siphon it off, blasts of it escaping to land against the ground. Many of the heroes had to leap away as drones were destroyed in the blast but soon the effect was cresting in a wave over all of them.

     Beside him Barry noticed that Kid Flash was taking the heaviest hits from the energy, more of it draining into his speed trail than his own or Impulse's, causing Wally to stumble and suddenly Kid Flash looked almost transparent.

     “It's working, they're shutting it down!” Atom called out but was only distantly heard.

     “Kid!” Barry called out, but the former sidekick just smiled back at him.

     “It's no good Barry!” Wally shouted, and them more quietly to himself, “Aw man, Artemis is going to kill me,” before meeting his uncle's eyes again. “Just keep going, we have to stop the chrysalis, no matter what!” Wally shouted as everything faded out around him.

     “KID!” Barry shouted as the world around them suddenly went blindingly white and he lost sight of Kid Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started out because I'd seen other ideas about what if Wally ended up in a different dimension or something at the end of Season 2, but since I'm more of a fan of Bat-characters in general the idea kind of got away from me and I ended up using the Wally/Not Dead/Time Travel idea as an explanation for how this other batfamily story I was planning to write could happen. You know, with more detail than 'huh, why is there a hole in the sky? Let's jump in and see what happens' and now I have to try to get in character with the speedsters and a bunch of other characters to balance out a whole different story that was created as a result and aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. darn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to explain properly within the story, so everyone who is at the North Pole at the end of chapter one is: Aqualad, Aquaman, Artemis, Atom, Batgirl, Batman, Beast Boy, Black Canary, Black Lightning, Blue Beetle, Blue Devil, Bumblebee, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Dr. Fate, Flash, Flash(Jay), Green Arrow, Guardian II, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Icon, Impulse, Kid Flash, Lagoon Boy, Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, Nightwing, Plastic Man, Red Arrow, Red Tornado, Robin, Rocket, Superboy, Superman, Tempest, Wolf, Wonder Girl, Wonder Woman, Zatanna
> 
> and everyone who is NOT at the North Pole at the end of chapter one is: Adam Strange, Arsenal, Kid Flash, The Green Lanterns: Guy Hal & John, Sphere, Static, Asami, Eduardo Dorado Jr., Tye Longshadow

North Magnetic Pole  
June 20

     Flash and Impulse skidded to a stop and caught their breath as the chrysalis's effect disappeared.

     Kid Flash was gone.

     The last of the beetle tech drones were dispatched by the Justice League as everyone celebrated their success, the Team rushing forward to help Impulse stand.

     “Congratulations!” Aqualad said, pulling Flash to his feet.

     “Wait! Where's Wally?” Artemis was looking all around them, but as the snow blew away and settled they could all see that Kid Flash was nowhere to be seen.

     Flash stepped towards her slowly. “Artemis. I'm sorry. He-”

     “No. No!” She shouted, avoiding his touch.

     The news swept through the assembled heroes and they bowed their heads in respect for their fallen comrade as Artemis collapsed into Miss Martian's arms and sobbed.

     On the other side of the crowd Batman was finding it odd that Luthor wasn't crowing over his part in their success. “Watchtower.” “Watchtower?” “Watchtower!” Batman barked into his comm, drawing attention from the Leagures around him. More of them attempted to call in but they all received garbled static.

     Green Arrow stated the obvious. “There's no answer.”

     Despite their sorrow over a lost comrade practicality won out and they began discussing options for their return to civilization, after all not all of the Leaguers could survive in arctic conditions.

     Glancing over the rest of the Team J'onn noticed that Doctor Fate was worried. “Is something amiss?” He asked the lord of order.

     “The balance is maintained, but there is something odd in the manner by which order and chaos are interacting.” Doctor Fate pronounced, and agreed to remain with the group instead of returning to his tower as long as there was no change. When he noticed Zatanna shivering next to him he pulled her in under his cape to keep her warm.

     “We'll all head to the Hall of Justice, if the comms are compromised we can't trust the Zeta tubes.” Superman finally announced to the group.

     The Ship didn't have enough room to fit them all so a number of fliers had to carry one of the other heroes for the long trip back to the Hall of Justice.

     “Is anyone else noticing that there's something odd about the city?” Flash asked the rest as he raced through the streets.

     “That billboard, I've never heard of that brand...” Plastic Man pointed out.

     Nervously the group stuck together as they approached the Hall, not missing the stares of the civilians around them as they passed by.

     The Hall was the same as they'd last seen it and their authorizations all worked, letting them into the back rooms without problem, once through however they discovered a different problem. The Riddler, Catwoman, Cheshire and Klarion were standing around a computer calmly, as well as a number of other people that they didn't recognize who were gathered around the room. The costumed strangers looked at them in shocked suspicion and one man who's head was on fire reached for his comm. “Flash, I think you need to get down here! We've got a whole bunch of intruders who look like the Lost Leaguers!”

     “Who are you?” Aquaman asked the crowd.

     “How did you get in here?” Red Tornado asked.

     “We should probably wait for Flash to-” A woman dressed in black and white began but she was cut off when Doctor Fate sent a bolt of magic flying at Klarion.

     “Hey, watch it! I didn't do anything!” Klarion said as he and the other villains leapt away from the now destroyed computer. “Geez, this is the thanks I get for doing your job all these years Nabu? See if I ever do you a favor!”

     “Catwoman! Why are you here? I didn't think you would be interested in the Light's plans.” Batman demanded as he swept out of the shadows and loomed over her while Riddler backed away from him.

     “I'm a member of the Justice League, you need to calm down and let us explain, you're the ones who just barged into our base!” Catwoman insisted as Nightwing and Robin grabbed Riddler's arms.

     Behind them the Zeta tubes charged again and a red clad speedster emerged, his green eyes widening as they roved over the group. “You-you guys are- here- now? Artemis?” The speedster flashed over to her and pulled her in close for a hug.

     Artemis tensed up at the older man's touch but when he pulled away she studied his face and gasped. “Wa-”

     “Not here babe!” He interrupted. “Not everyone is in on everyone else's 'secret identity' here in the Justice League anymore.”

     “Flash?” The Flash asked, as he and Impulse joined the two, the rest of the League watching now that everyone had calmed down.

     “Hey,” Wally said, eyes darting over his mentor quickly with relief. “You guy's have been gone forever, what happened?”

     “What happened? We just stopped the last MFD from destroying the world, we saw you die, you vanished! Kid, what happened here?” Flash demanded in desperate confusion.

     Wally stared at him for a moment more, then raised a hand as though to run it through his hair, though he had to lower it again as his cowl covered his head. “Well the thing is... that day... you were the ones who vanished.” Wally explained slowly. “As far as we could tell you were just gone... We had to assume that you were dead, and well, right now the year is 2026.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man who's head is on fire is Firestorm and the woman in black and white is Doctor Light.


	3. 2016

North Magnetic Pole  
June 20, 2016, 14:00 UTC

     Kid Flash kept running even with the excruciating pain from the energy pouring into him from the chrysalis's effect.

     “Earth's magnetic field is stabilizing!” Strange's voice over the comm in his ear added from the Watchtower.

     It was the only thing he could hear, the sounds of fighting and even the gusting wind were gone, even the crackle of energy hitting his skin disappeared suddenly and Wally looked up as his vision cleared to see that the chrysalis had actually been stopped. Skidding to a halt Wally fell to his knees as he gasped for air, looking around at the empty field of snow. The scattered remains of beetle tech drones littered the landscape and some portion of the MFD had been blown clear of the energy effect but Wally was shocked to discover that his teammates, and the Justice League, where nowhere to be seen.

     “Strange?” Wally called quietly on the comm. “Did everyone just disappear?” For a moment Wally was afraid he wasn't going to get an answer, but then Luthor spoke up.

     “The Justice League disappeared?” Before he could ask anything more there was a crackle on the line and Luthor's next words were garbled before the line seemed to be forcefully disconnected.

     After a pause Adam Strange's voice came through as clearly as it should. “I'm not reading any other comm lines in your vicinity, so I've thanked Mr. Luthor for his assistance, which we no longer need now that the crisis has passed. I suggest you get back to the Watchtower if you can, I'm not sure I understand the readings I'm getting from your location but it would be better if whatever happened to the others doesn't happen to you as well.”

     Wally could hear in the man's voice that he was just as nervous as Wally was. For a moment there Kid Flash had been sure he was about to die, but instead he was fine, he was still here and the Justice League was just gone. The Team was- _Artemis_ was gone.

 

Watchtower  
June 20, 2016

     Adam was running every scan he could think of on the North Pole, the remaining beetle tech and everything else he could think of when Kid Flash arrived from the Zeta Tubes. He glanced over the younger man and felt a brief sense of relief that the man seemed to be unharmed.

     “Have you found anything? Do you have any idea what happened to the rest of the League?” Kid Flash asked immediately, clear worry in his eyes.

     “No, I don't know what these scanners are missing, whatever happened seems to be completely beyond the understanding of our technology.” Adam explained with deep regret.

     “They can't just be gone! There has to be _some_ kind of proof of what happened to them!” Kid Flash insisted.

     “You're right, and I'm not going to stop looking, but I'm just not finding anything!” Strange said as he gestured helplessly at the screens around him.

     With a heavy sigh Kid Flash leaned back against the nearest wall, sliding down until he sat on the floor. “Then what do we do now?”

     Adam was at a loss himself. He wasn't even a member of the Justice League, he was just a scientist who stumbled into a Zeta Beam and crossed the galaxy. He'd gotten involved in all of this accidentally. Sure he'd helped out where he could once he'd realized that there was work he could do to help Earth's heroes defeat enemies that had given his new friends trouble too but at the end of the day he was no superhero.

     He realized though that Kid Flash had been retired, he wasn't even as up to date on the League's current goings on as Adam himself was, he couldn't expect Kid Flash to just take charge of everything here and know exactly what to do. They were literally alone in this, the two of them not even really heroes at the moment and somehow the burden of all of the Justice League's work had just fallen to them. _What the hell were they going to do?_

 

Central City  
June 20, 2016, 22:16 CDT

     Wally approached the house slowly. The lights were still on even though it was late. Aunt Iris was probably up waiting for Barry, after the news coverage of everything that had happened today of course she would be worrying, and Barry hadn't contacted her yet after all. His heart gave a heavy thump as Wally ascended the front stairs and knocked on the door.

     He didn't have to wait long for it to open and on the other side stood not only Aunt Iris but Joan as well. They must have been waiting for news together, Wally realized dully. The three of them stared at each other for a moment, and Wally struggled to push words past the lump in his throat but he couldn't. He just stared at them both, eventually realizing that his eyes were tearing up when they both reached forward and pulled him into the house, not letting him go when he started crying in earnest.


	4. 2026

Hall of Justice  
June 20, 2026, 8:22 P.M.

     The entire Justice League was staring at him in shock. No pressure. Wally stared at them in disbelief, they were all here, every one of them. _What the hell had happened?_

     “Yo, dummy!” Klarion said loudly, popping up next to him and startling Artemis. Wally was used to his chaotic teammate's sudden appearances and disappearances by now and it barely registered to him. “I can tell you right now that he is _definitely_ the real Doctor Fate.”

     Wally glanced aside at his friend and nodded absently, he hadn't really even been thinking about imposters or ways to verify their identities. They'd gotten through the doors after all, the League's computers had recognized them. Still, it was something he should have thought of, as one of the current co-leaders of the Justice League.

     “So you have no idea what happened at the North Pole?”

     Wally looked up at Guardian who had spoken. “Stranger and I went over everything we could but none of the scans had any kind of explanation.” He answered with a shake of his head.

     “Stranger?” Atom inquired.

     “Uh, right...” Wally glanced around at the current League members who were all staring at the past Leagures with various mixtures of awe and curiosity.

     “To the tower 'newbies'.” Klarion said suddenly, motioning for the rest of them to precede him towards the Zeta Tubes. “Come on, come on, reunions need privacy you know!” The witch boy's loud voice insisted.

     Firestorm, Doctor Light, Vixen and Commander Steel went as directed with a few glances back at the other heroes. Catwoman and Riddler managed to awkwardly slip away from the bats and trailed after them.

     “You allow villains into the Watchtower?” Batman barked at him and Wally finally felt something other than shock, irritation.

     “Catwoman and Riddler are valued members of the Justice League, you haven't been here for ten years, you don't get a say in matters of League membership.” Wally snapped at the dark knight. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed. “Adam Strange, he goes by Stranger now. As soon as you all disappeared we tried everything we could think of but there was no explanation for your disappearance. Science, magic, nothing. So we had to move on. The world still needed protecting, we rebuilt the League and did the best we could.”

     “It took us long enough but we've finally got the numbers and strengths to cover just about everything you lot used to take care of.” Cheshire put in as she approached, staring at her sister.

     “You joined the Justice League?” Artemis exclaimed, looking shocked as she was pulled into a tight hug.

     “Sure, have to keep the world safe for the kiddies, right? Besides, Arsenal couldn't handle Star all by himself.” Cheshire explained when she finally released her sister and turned to the approaching Red Arrow. “She's doing fine.” He looked relieved and nodded, unsure of how else to respond.

     Doctor Fate approached Wally and he met the helmet's eye's nervously. “Explain Klarion's presence.” Nabu demanded.

     “Uh, you'll probably want to talk to him about that, but he's been helping out a lot the past few years. I don't know what that does for your whole balance of order and chaos thing but he's been saying it's fine. Not that I know if I can trust his opinion even if he is telling the truth but he hasn't betrayed us yet so...” Wally trailed off, still feeling nervous being confronted by the magic user. Over the past ten years he'd seen enough of magic that he believed there was definitely a lot going on there that he would never understand and it had made him cringe occasionally when he thought back to how he had acted around magic users when he was a teenager.

     “So you're saying that you don't have _any_ idea what happened to us? At all? How is this even possible?” Demanded Aquaman, stepping forward. “What of Atlantis?” He asked, worried for his kingdom, without its ruler for a decade.

     “We... don't have any Leaguers from Atlantis right now, the Green Lantern's have mostly been the go betweens but Atlantis has gotten pretty reclusive. We haven't heard anything in months actually, but Metropolis and the Guardians have had the Lanterns pretty busy.” Wally tried to clarify.

     “Metropolis? What's happened in Metropolis?” Superman came forward worriedly.

     Wally was feeling a little overwhelmed, every hero in the room wanted to know what had happened to their cities in the past decade and he and Cheshire were the only ones here to try to explain, without freaking anyone out hopefully.

     “Nothing huge really, it's just a lot of your villains aren't really anyone most of us can handle, the Lantern's had a hard time covering for you at the start. It's gotten better since, ah, well...” Wally trailed off, wondering how to explain Supergirl and Match. Superman would _probably_ be excited about a cousin but after the way he'd treated Superboy all those years Match would probably be a tricky subject.

     “Central's been fine.” He said quickly aside to Barry before starting in on an explanation for relations between the UN and Mars.

     “Hey! Where do you think you're going?” Cheshire called across the room, drawing attention to Hawkman and Hawkwoman who were heading for the exit.

     “Our city. We need to see for ourselves how things fare.” Hawkman insisted while Hawkwoman swung her mace determinedly.

     “Whoa!” Wally dashed over to them, hands raised in an attempt to placate them. “Look, I don't know if going right back out there is really the best way to deal with this, you've all been gone for a decade! Some things have changed, and you all freaked just seeing a couple ex-villains in here. You don't want to react badly out there where there might be cameras on you. We've got things covered, we can take some time to figure everything out properly here.”

     “Everything like why you've got zero intel on Gotham in these computers?” Batgirl asked from the large computer at the back of the room where she and Robin were working. “Everything looks like it's been purged, not even a backup of the old files we're familiar with.” She added to Batman as he approached.

     “Ah, Gotham's a longer story, we'll get there. Seriously, you can't tell me you weren't expecting a debrief after defeating the Reach? We need to compare your experiences with mine, and see if we can figure out anything about what happened to bring you all here.” Wally tried, seeing that nearly all of the old Leaguers were on the verge of leaving whether he wanted them to or not.

     “S.T.R.I.P.E. to Flash.” Suddenly crackled over Wally's comm, startling him. “The Team is on route to the Hall now, mission went south and Thirteen needs to see Klarion, now.”

     “Can they divert to the Watchtower?” Wally asked desperately, he really didn't want the Team meeting the original Leaguers like this.

     “Negative, they're already-” Wally sighed over the end of S.T.R.I.P.E.'s explanation as the teenage heroes burst through the doors behind him and Klarion popped back into the room just in time to stop... whatever it was that Traci was doing, albeit uncontrollably.


	5. 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I've been gone forever. Anyway, I wanted to have WAY more of this story done before YJ Season 3, but I haven't seen Season 3 at all yet so I guess to me it's the same thing ... :D

The Watchtower  
July 4, 2016, 21:15 EDT

     “Guy and Hal can escort the Reach to their trial before the Guardians of the Universe.” John Stewart, one of Earth's Green Lanterns, said to Adam and Flash. The three of them stood in the Watchtower and listened to Cat Grant's celebratory report on the departing Reach ships on one screen and G. Gordon Godfrey's rant about U.N. Secretary General Tseng on another.

     “Luthor!” Flash exclaimed as Godfrey suggested that Lex Luthor be Tseng's replacement.

     “You have got to be kidding me.” Adam said grimly, dismissing the screens.

     “And on that note, I officially turn over chairmanship of the Justice League to you.” John said as he turned to Adam.

     “Thanks so much.” Adam Strange, who was now calling himself Stranger, responded to the Lantern. He had decided to begin operating as a superhero who used a combination of technology from Star Labs and Rannian tech borrowed from his allies on the alien world.

     Behind them a door slid open and Arsenal led his new friends into the room. They all turned to the younger heroes. “Are you sure about this?” John asked Wally.

     “We need help, and Arsenal's ready to step up.” The speedster insisted.

     “Are you sure that you want help from Outsiders like us? You wouldn't even be asking us if you had any other options! Or are you forgetting that I was kicked off this Team once before?” Arsenal shouted, having overheard the exchange. Beside him Virgil, Sam, Tye and Ed glared at the three of them.

     Wally sighed and stepped forward. “That was Nightwing's decision, but you're right, there's no one else that we feel we can trust to bring in on this. That's something we're going to be working on but this isn't about you and how the former League treated you. That League is gone, it's just us. We're all that's left and the job still needs to be done, so will you do it or not?” Flash demanded to know.

     “We already agreed, or we wouldn't be here.” Tye nodded grimly, ignoring his teammate's remaining anger over Green Lantern's apparent mistrust.

     “Good. Then from now on we're going to have you operate out of the Watchtower, since we never did find a better base for the Team after Mount Justice was destroyed and as short handed as the Justice League is you'll be filling in wherever you can. That's also going to include shifts for monitor duty, watching out for trouble and letting us know when an emergency happens.” Flash explained.

     “We know your team has been largely informal so far, but you're going to need code names for field work at least, to protect your identities. Have you thought about names for yourselves?” John asked the teenagers.

     “Well, you can call me Static.” Virgil offered first, then indicated Sam. “We were thinking of calling Asami 'Samurai', since we already call her Sam and we still have a language barrier problem.” Virgil explained and Wally noted to himself to get some English and Japanese lessons of some kind set up in the Watchtower's systems so that the Team could learn to understand one another. They didn't have anyone like Miss Martian who could just translate things, and misunderstandings in the field could lead to disaster.

     “I thought I could just go as Long Shadow, I know it's basically the same as my last name but people usually call me Tye, and I don't think it will mean much to most people we wind up working with.” Tye said next.

     “Ed's being stubborn about it, but I think we can get him to answer to El Dorado.” Virgil said with a smirk at Ed who scowled back at him.

     “Good. Then the Team is: Static, Samurai, Long Shadow and El Dorado, lead by Arsenal. Your first mission is starting now. The mission is twofold. One: We suspect that LexCorp's new energy drink is actually a modified version of the Reach soft drink. We need you to gather proof of this, and two: Luthor was on the League's comm line when the Justice Leagures went missing so if you find any information about their disappearance either, his possible involvement or any research he might have done into the situation then bring back anything you can.” Stranger said to the Team as Flash and John stepped back.

     “Business as usual.” Flash said to himself as he and John turned to leave the room. They had their own mission, following up on a lead on Vandal Savage's next move.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in Young Justice, Asami/Sam is based on a male DC character named Samurai, Tye Longshadow is based on Long Shadow from the DCAU who was based on the comics character Apache Chief, and Eduardo Dorado was based on the comics character El Dorado, so I was just thinking, why make up code names when they already have them?  
> And the last scene of Season 2 is of Vandal Savage arriving on Apokolips and shaking hands with Darkseid, but I didn't really have anything to add to that scene so instead of copying it here (ack) just be aware that Savage and the Light have now teamed up with Darkseid as they did in canon.


End file.
